Last Moments
by Jiang-Mei
Summary: Mason Lockwood was a werewolf, that is true, but he was first and foremost a human. This is the story of how the human, Mason Lockwood died.


Hey guys! The last episode of Vampire Diaries was really powerful and inspired me to write this. Vampire Diaries tended to focus more on the werewolf Mason Lockwood, so this is the story of how the man, Mason Lockwood died.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries!

* * *

A man's last moments of life are what truly define what kind of person he is.

* * *

"AGGGGHH!" I screamed as Damon twisted the burning fire poker.

I panted heavily and Damon strolled back to the fire to heat up the poker again.

"She seduce you and tell you she loved you?" he stated more than asked, "You're supernatural, so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way."

Still trying to get over the pain, I screamed in my head, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Just then a teenage boy entered.

"I thought I told you to leave," Damon snapped.

"I found something in Rick's box of stuff," the boy replied.

"Ohh!" Damon said interestedly, "What is it?"

"Um, I...did a search on my phone, it's a plant..." the boy kept talking, but I stopped listening at the word plant.

My blood froze, "It can't possibly be..." I grimaced and shook my head.

I started listening again, "and Wolfs Bane," the boy said.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked dully.

"No! They can't know!" I screamed in my head.

"...and another one says it's toxic," said the boy as he talked about the lore on wolfs bane.

I grunted and hung my head, knowing that it was all over for me, especially sense Damon seemed like he wanted to inflict as much pain on me as he possibly could.

"I'm guessing toxic," I heard Damon say. He grabbed a handful and walked over to me.

I moaned. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic falls?" he asked.

I just stared at him defiantly. Slowly he began to run the Wolfs bane down my face. I tried to hold back my screams with grunts, but it hurt so much. The plant seared my skin and steam began to rise from where it was touching me. I tried in vain to move away.

"Why's she here?" Damon demanded.

"She's here with me!" I panted, "Why you ask, you jealous?" I taunted.

Damon rolled his eyes, "How rude of me," he said as he crushed the Wolfs Bane, "I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat!" He stuffed the vile plant in my mouth.

"Yummy," he said as I tried to spit the vile stuff back out. As soon as he moved his hand away I started choking up blood. My insides seared in pain and blood dripped down my chin.

"Where do you want the most of it?" He asked.

"Screw you!" I choked out.

"Ahh," he made a buzzing noise, "wrong answer," he moved towards me, "I'm taking your eyes now."

"The well," I screamed as I gave in to the threat of pain, "You can find it there."

"I know where it is," Damon snapped, "I wanna know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine," I said in defeat.

"Why?" Damon demanded.

"Why do you care?" I thought. Out loud I said, "She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon?" Damon all but mocked as he stood up, "Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning when ever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore," I explained, willing him to understand.

"Why?" Damon asked again.

"Because she loves me!" I said forcefully as blood kept dripping down my chin.

For a second Damon got a look on his face that made me think for one second that he'd let me go, but then he laughed.

"Now I get it! Your just stupid!" he laughed, then he sobered up and in a very serious voice he said, "Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron!"

"You're wrong! You're lying!" I screamed in my head what I wanted to yell at him, but all that came out was a pitiful, "I'm done talking."

Damon inspected me for a second then nodded his head a little and said, "Yes you are."

He handed the Wolfs Bane to the boy and said, "It's time to take a walk Jeremy," without removing his cold gaze from me.

"I'm staying," Jeremy said.

"No you should go."

"I'm staying, Damon he's had enough," said Jeremy.

I turned my head and saw that Jeremy was that kid that hangs out with Tyler a lot.

"Tyler!" I pleaded to Jeremy, "Don't let this happen to him!"

"Damon," started Jeremy gravely, but before he could finish Damon all but attacked him and started ranting about how it was kill or be killed.

Damon stood up, "He wants me to kill him anyway," he said as he circled me, "Don'tcha Mason?"

I admit that the thought had crossed my mind before. There was a time where I would do anything to be rid of this curse, but now that life had started looking up again, now that I was starting to figure out what precautions to take so that people would be safe when I was in wolf form, I didn't want to die.

I hung my head as Damon said, "It really is a curse isn't it?"

I looked back up in time to see Jeremy leave, "please protect Tyler from this," I willed him in my mind.

"You know I look at you and I see myself," Damon continued, "A less dashing, less intelligent version." My eyes began to tear up, I knew what was coming. I knew all along that there was no way both Damon and I could live now that we knew the other existed.

I guess that werewolves and vampires really are natural enemies, no matter how civil you try to be at the beginning.

But, the thing that nearly brought me to tears was the fact that I would be leaving Katherine. She is what made being a werewolf bearable. She's the person that helped me get through life after I found out I was a werewolf.

"I love her," I pleaded Damon one more time. If he's ever even been as remotely in love with someone as I am with Katherine, maybe he'd let me go alive.

"I know!" Damon yelled as he rolled his head in a circle as an exaggerated eye roll, "I've been where you are!"

At that moment I knew that this torture would be over soon.

Damon advanced on me and bent down to my level, "Katherine will only rip your heart out," he whispered in my face."

I stared him down, my eyes still begging to be saved, but my mind, knowing that I was as good as dead.

"Let me do it for her," he whispered as he plunged his hand into my chest, grabbed my heart and twisted it out. I grunted.

It was a strange sensation, after the initial pain it didn't really hurt, it was calming really.

It was strange not to hear my heart beat, or feel it pounding in my chest. It felt like getting lulled to sleep.

My head slowly fell forwards and my world gradually darkened. At the last second I saw Katherine's beautiful face smiling at me and saying, "You know I love you," and then my world went completely dark.

* * *

A man's last moments of life are what truly define what kind of person he is.

A lot can be said about what kind of man Mason Lockwood was, but overall he was a man that loved. A man that loved his family, his nephew, and most importantly, the person he died for, the woman he was deeply in love with, Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
